1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system that controls sound data.
2. Description of Related Art
As for a CD player or CD changer for playing back a CD (compact disk), a technique is proposed which stabilizes its volume level by automatically adjusting the tendency of the playback volume level at every appropriate breakpoint of record information such as a piece of music or disk. One of the disk playback systems of such proposals includes a record volume tendency detecting means for detecting the general tendency of the record volume level in the record information between the breakpoints from a disk playback signal; a playback volume adjusting means for variably adjusting the playback volume level of the disk playback signal; and a playback volume control means for stabilizing the general tendency of the playback volume level of the record information at every breakpoint by controlling the playback volume adjusting means in response to the tendency of the record volume level detected. With such a configuration, since the general tendency of the playback volume level is stabilized at every breakpoint such as a piece of music or disk, it is not necessary for a user to adjust the gain of the amplifier, thereby improving the ease of use (see, Relevant reference 1, for example)    Relevant reference 1: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 6-36460 (Paragraphs [0006] and [0009])
However, a user has a general tendency that once he or she adjusts the playback volume level to a desired level during the playback of the first sound data (such as the first piece of music of a CD, or the first piece of music selected), the user wishes that the playback volume level of the subsequent playback sound data be controlled at nearly the same level as that of the first playback sound data. The conventional system that stabilizes the general tendency of the playback volume level at every breakpoint of the record information, however, has a problem of being unable to meet such a demand of the user.